


all my roads lead me to you

by t_hens



Series: reddie [12]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Camping, First Time, M/M, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, sorta - Freeform, they are both of age it’s just not stated, they are in love and want some damn privacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_hens/pseuds/t_hens
Summary: Eddie and Richie take a camping trip for the weekend for some much needed alone time
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: reddie [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534337
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106
Collections: Obsessivelymoody Birthday fics 2020





	all my roads lead me to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obsessivelymoody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivelymoody/gifts).



> happy birthday Moody!!!! 
> 
> (I know it’s technically tomorrow but I’m too impatient to wait)

Eddie paced back and forth on his front porch, waiting impatiently for Richie to show up. 

He’d _told_ Richie not to be late; to be there at exactly five so his mom wouldn’t get suspicious or ask any questions that Eddie would have to lie about in order to answer her. He’d told her that the whole group was going camping for the long weekend, and that was the truth. Everyone _was_ going camping, it was just that Richie and Eddie were taking their own camping trip so they could actually have a bit of proper alone time. It had taken some convincing, but after calling both Stan and Bill’s moms, who confirmed there was indeed a camping trip, she agreed. She then set about making an extensive list of items he was to take along in case of emergencies.

Thirty seconds after Eddie had decided he was going to go inside and call Richie’s house to make sure everything was okay, Richie was pulling up to the curb and hopping out of the car so quickly it was a miracle he didn’t trip over his feet in his haste to get to the porch.

“I’m _so_ fucking sorry. I couldn’t find the tent, and my mom had to help and she didn’t know where it was, so we had to call dad-” 

Richie was talking so quickly as he ran up the stairs that even Eddie had a hard time understanding him. But once he was finally standing next to Eddie on the porch, he drew in a long breath and waited a second before saying, “I’m really sorry.”

Eddie really wished they were already camping, or that they were at least in the car so he could touch Richie to comfort him, but instead he waved a hand and gave a small grin. 

“It’s okay, I’m not mad.” 

Richie’s face went from remorseful to something akin to disbelief so quickly it made his eyebrow twitch.

“You’re not mad? Eddie ‘I get mad if the birds chirp too loud in the morning’ Kaspbrak isn’t mad?”

Eddie punched him in the arm, “Well if you’re gonna be a dick then I _will_ get mad.” There was no bite to his words though, because he’d been telling the truth. He’d been anxious for Richie to get there, but now that he had him in front of him, he didn’t want to waste time being mad over something so small.

“Oh, I’ll show you how much of a dick I can be,” Richie whispered, wiggling his eyebrows dramatically as he picked up Eddie’s bag. 

“God,” he groaned, but he could feel the heat on his cheeks so he just settled for rolling his eyes and heading for the car.

-

There was a campground north of Derry that the rest of the Losers were headed too, but Richie and Eddie had spent days and days staring at the maps in Bill’s dad’s office, trying to find somewhere they could go where they weren’t likely to be run upon, but wasn’t private property. 

Ironically, there weren't a ton of places in Maine that fit that profile, so they’d picked a campground in New Hampshire that would do. At least there, the chance of someone they knew seeing them wasn't high.

It was a long drive, but the time seemed to pass by too quickly. Spending time with Richie, especially alone, was such a precious commodity, it felt like a gift. Eddie sat in the middle seat of Richie’s car, his hand moving from his thigh to holding hands every so often, not willing to let go of him until they had to stop and get gas.

They played dumb car games and screamed/sang to all the songs that came on the radio, and then the songs on the cassestes in the glove compartment, when the radio cut out. It was stupid and fun and Eddie couldn’t believe this wasn’t even the first day of their trip! He had until Monday night to soak up as much of Richie as he could get and he was practically giddy with happiness at the thought.

-

It was close to midnight by the time they pulled up to the campground. As they had hoped, it was deserted. One of the perks of going camping on a random weekend in September was that there weren't tons of people out. The weather had taken a turn towards cold the past two weeks, and it had everyone putting away their summer items and preparing for fall.

Eddie helped Richie unload the car and set up the tent. The lights from the car didn’t do much to help them, but eventually they were able to hammer in the pegs and call it good. They split tasks: Richie starting to gather something for dinner as Eddie made their bed. Richie could fall asleep standing up during a snowstorm, so it only made sense for Eddie to do it, since he was much more particular about his bedding.

Richie joined him just as he was finished fluffing up their pillows. “Wow Eds, it looks just like the Hilton in here.”

“You’ve never stayed at a Hilton Hotel in your life and you know it. You think Heinz Ketchup is fancy.”

Richie brayed and slapped his thigh, always delighted when Eddie ‘got off a good one,’ as he liked to say. He’d never admit it, but making Richie laugh was the best feeling in the world. Knowing he was the reason for the funniest person he knew to be laughing made him feel like a king.

“So, I think we will definitely have to go into the town down the road tomorrow or Sunday, ‘cause I only brought four sandwiches and a few cup of noodles but I’m so hungry I might end up eating it all tonight.”

Eddie tsked and rolled his eyes, leaning over to grab one of the several bags his mom had packed for him. He unzipped it and emptied it out, letting the copious amount of snacks fall onto their makeshift bed.

“Holy shit Eds! We can survive forever here now! Let’s just never go back.”

Instead of dwelling on that, like he really wanted to, Eddie sorted the snacks out into breakfast, lunch and dinner groups and insisted they wait until they were done eating before getting under the covers.

-

It was nearing one in the morning before their teeth were brushed, their pajamas on and they were settled under the covers. They’d slept together plenty of times, both before and after the _thing_ between them developed into them being together, so it wasn’t a new sensation or feeling for Eddie to be curled around Richie’s warm body, but it felt distinctly different.

“This is really nice,” Richie said onto the top of Eddie’s head where it was nestled on his shoulder.

He nodded, leaning up so he could press a soft kiss to Richie’s lips. Even in the dark, they had no trouble finding each other. It was muscle memory - a burning desire in both of them to touch and feel and soak up every little bit of each other they could when they had the opportunity. 

And boy, did they have the opportunity now.

The soft kisses turned heated quickly. Eddie pressed himself closer to Richie, leaning until he was almost on top of him, groaning as Richie squeezed at his waist. They moaned into each other’s mouths and Eddie pulled himself up the rest of the way so that he was properly straddling Richie and threw the top blanket off of them.

“Fuck,” Richie breathed, hands gripping onto Eddie’s hips. “This was the best idea you’ve ever had.”

“Camping or being on top of you?” Eddie laughed, feeling his way up to Richie’s neck where he started to press open mouthed kisses there.

“Both,” Richie panted.

“I’ve barely touched you and you sound like you’re in gym class,” Eddie teased, moving his hands under Richie’s shirt to press his fingers into his warm skin.

“I’ve got my hot boyfriend _literally_ straddling me while he feels me up, so yeah, I’m a little excited.”

It sounded like he was trying to do a Voice, but he just sounded pained like he was about to get a tooth pulled.

“Do you wanna stop?” Eddie asked, starting to lean away, but Richie held him still.

“No, it’s good, I promise.”

Richie’s voice was somewhat normal again, so Eddie resumed his work of mapping out the still unfamiliar plains of Richie’s body. He felt hands move from his hips up onto his back and into his hair, making him groan into Richie’s neck.

His hips moved forward on their own volition, making both of them draw in shaky breaths as their erections brushed together. They hadn’t had many opportunities to do much more than make out and have a hurried and nerve racking handjob once while Eddie’s mom was at the grocery store, but for the most part, things had stayed tame, almost innocent.

But now - Eddie had Richie all to himself with absolute privacy and a brand new bottle of lube in his backpack he’d smuggled into his bag after his mom had finished checking them all. Remembering the lube, he broke away from Richie and scrambled to his bag, finding the bottle and returning to Richie before he had a chance to complain.

“What were you getting?” Richie asked, pulling Eddie back to him with eager hands.

Eddie pressed the bottle into his palm and drew in a deep breath. “I want you to, uh. You know.”

He was infinitely grateful for the dark since it felt like his face was so hot it was glowing. Richie must have decided to take pity on him, because he didn’t tease, but he still patted around Eddie until he found his face and cupped his cheek. “Are you sure? I didn’t bring any condoms.”

If he hadn’t already been hard, Eddie was sure that would have done the trick, but he let out a shaky laugh and pressed into Richie's palm. 

“No, not like, sex. Just your fingers.” He paused for a second, before adding on. “For now.”

The noise Richie made was definitely something Eddie was gonna make fun of him for later, but for now, he just found Richie’s mouth and started kissing him again.

-

It took some maneuvering and fumbling before they were in a better position, but eventually, Richie was hovered over him, one had cupping his cheek and stroking it with his thumb while the other pressed slick fingers to Eddie’s rim.

“Fuck, it’s cold.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Richie mumbled against his mouth, moving his hand away. 

When his fingers came back they were considerably warmer and Eddie didn't bother holding back a sigh.

Richie’s finger pressed lightly against his rim before dipping in, taking all of Eddie’s breath with it.

“Fuck, are you okay?” Richie asked immediately, his finger unmoving.

“Just different,” Eddie said, doing his best to keep his voice steady. It wasn’t bad, by any means, but he knew if he showed even the tiniest bit of unease, Richie would want to stop. Eddie wasn’t sure when he’d turned so sweet and considerate, but considered himself lucky that he was the only one who got to see that side of him.

“Are you sure?” 

Eddie pulled him forward and pressed their lips together, carding his hands through Richie’s hair. “Yeah, it’s good. Keep going, Rich. Please.”

“Okay,” he replied, resuming his slow press inside.

-

It took awhile before it was really good. The second finger had burned more than the first, but after Richie added more lube to his fingers and started sucking a mark on to his collarbone, he finally started to understand what all the fuss was about. He let himself imagine for a second that it was Richie’s cock that was inside him and he couldn’t hold back the whine that left him. Richie’s fingers grazed against something inside of him and the noise he let out was close to a sob.

Richie was getting ready to ask if he was okay again, but Eddie just pulled his mouth back onto his and shifted his hips down so his fingers hit the same spot.

“Oh fuck, Rich, it’s so _good_.”

“Yeah?” He asked, and Eddie could feel the swell of his cock pressing into his hip. 

Eddie tried to gather his wits and unfisted his grip on Richie’s hair so he could trail his hand down to press over his straining erection.

“ _Eds_.” Richie’s voice cracked and his hips thrusted forward against Eddie’s palms, his fingers moving inside him with purpose.

-

Richie came first, rutting his hips into Eddie’s hand until he jerked to a stop, a warm wet spot forming in his pajamas. It was gross, and Eddie would absolutely be using hand sanitizer and making use of the wipes his mom had packed, but Richie was still fingering him, even though it was a bit distracted since he was still shaking from his orgasm.

“Fuck, I think I just came my brains out.”

“Yeah, well I would like to join you, so please keep going,” Eddie whined.

“How would you join me?” Richie snorted. “That doesn’t even make sense, Spaghetti Man.”

Eddie’s scathing reply about Richie calling him that stupid fucking nickname during sex died on his tongue as Richie twisted his fingers and fumbled until his other hand was wrapped around his aching cock. Two quick tugs timed with a lucky brush of Richie’s fingers and he was coming harder than he had in his entire life. (Even harder than the first time Richie had stayed the night after they got together and he’d had to sneak to the bathroom in the morning to jerk off when’d he’d woken to Richie’s morning wood pressed into this ass).

“Fuck.”

They both snorted and giggled, sitting up to start cleaning up. Richie dug through a bag to find the wipes while Eddie pulled out new clothes for both of them, and supervised as Richie cleaned off his body and then scrubbed the liberal amount of hand sanitizer Eddie had given him into his hands.

-

Once they were deemed clean enough, they resumed their position from before. Their hands tangled together on Richie’s chest and Eddie sighed happily.

“Night, Eds.” 

Richie pressed a kiss to his forehead and Eddie hummed back in response, whispering a soft ‘good night.’

If the night was any indication of how it would go, Eddie knew it would be the best weekend of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for looking this over Mandy <3


End file.
